Can't Be Held Responsible
by HilaryDroxursox
Summary: Juniors in high school Lizzie and Gordo might have just made a big mistake... (Mature content involved, but nothing teens can't handle) Please RR!


Lizzie opened her eyes and came face to face with an also-naked Gordo. She smiled slightly and put her fingers in his hair, playing with the curls. He sleepily opened his eyes and stretched.

"Morning, sleepy head," Lizzie teased. Gordo playfully smacked her with his pillow, then grinned.

"How are you feeling after last night?" He asked.

Lizzie took a moment to evaluate her body. "Sore." Gordo's smile quickly turned into a wince.

"Did it at least feel good at all?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Yeah…"

"Ouch." Gordo held his chest, pretending to be wounded. "That got to my ego."

Lizzie laughed. "Oh hush."

"Make me," Gordo teased, then received what he had been aiming for as Lizzie leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

"Wanna do it again?" Lizzie asked playfully, pulling the covers tighter around herself.

"Uh, of course," Gordo eagerly replied, pulling her on top of him.

Lizzie slid off of Gordo and lied down next to him, breathing heavily. "It was better that time," she said. She closed her eyes and waited for Gordo to say something. "Babe?" she asked finally. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...Liz…"

Lizzie opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes were immediately drawn to what Gordo was staring at-a slit in the side of the condom.

"Don't panic," Gordo said immediately, taking her hand.

"Don't panic?!" Lizzie asked, her eyes wide. "Don't _panic_?!"

"Sweetheart, panicking is only going to make it worse," Gordo pointed out, standing and removing the condom. "You track your periods, right?"

Lizzie gulped and nodded.

"Then we'll just watch. I bet nothing happens." He leaned down and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears, falling in love with her hazel eyes all over again. "In the meantime, my parents are going to be back in town soon. And your parents are probably questioning whether or not you really spent the night at Miranda's last night. You should get going."

Lizzie bit her lip, staring back into her boyfriend's eyes. A bit intimidated, she looked away. She could never shake the feeling that she wasn't good enough for him, even after a year and a half of dating. Gordo recognized the insecurity written across her face and kissed her cheek. "You're perfect," he reminded her. She laughed airily and slid away from Gordo, standing to search for her clothes.

"Okay, spill," Miranda said eagerly. Lizzie laughed and pulled out of Gordo's driveway. That was the whole reason she had called Miranda, but she was at least expecting a greeting.

"It was so romantic," Lizzie said, then launched into the dinner at the fancy restaurant, the candles Gordo had set up in his room, and how he had been so slow and concerned about her.

"Awww," Miranda screeched. Lizzie smiled to herself. By now she was in her driveway, and she turned the car off.

"But something happened this morning…" she was met with silence, so she continued. "The condom broke."

More silence. "Are you sure?" Miranda asked finally.

"Miranda, how could I not be sure about that?"

"Well, I mean...do you think…?"

"It's too early to tell. My period isn't due for a couple of weeks."

"It's probably fine. I mean, people have unprotected sex all the time and they don't all get pregnant."

 _Not all of them, but a good amount of them do_ , Lizzie thought to herself.

"Okay," Lizzie agreed half heartedly.

"And having a baby with Gordo wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Miranda, I'm 16."

"You know what I meant…"

"Yeah. Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Later."

Lizzie inhaled deeply and gathered her things before heading inside.

"Hi, honey," her mom called from the kitchen. Lizzie followed the sound of her voice, smiling widely at her mother. "You stayed at Miranda's late today. It's almost four."

"Sorry," Lizzie said, looking away from her mother in an attempt to hide the fact that she was lying.

"And you're certainly glowing," her mother added. Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, can you please not be weird?"

"Sorry, sorry." There was a twinkle in her eye, however, that showed she knew something was going on.

"Okay," Lizzie said, stretching out the word to signal that she was being weirded out. "I'm going to my room. Gordo's coming over tonight, by the way."

"What happened to asking for permission before inviting people over?"

"Well you never say no," Lizzie called, already half way up the stairs.

Once in her room, Lizzie took a moment to steady herself. She was about to change clothes when Matt burst in.

"Uh, get out," Lizzie said coolly, going to her closet to look for a different outfit.

"How was Gordo's last night?" Matt asked, flopping down onto his sister's bed.

"Or make yourself comfortable," she spat sarcastically. "And how'd you know where I was.

"I have my ways," Matt commented mysteriously. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just don't tell mom and dad."

"I won't...but it'll cost you."

"What do you want, Matt?" She was getting frustrated.

"I want a ride wherever I want whenever I want." Lizzie groaned.

"Matt, get out."

"Oh, Mom," Matt called.

"Okay, fine," Lizzie agreed.

"Nevermind," Matt yelled to his mother.

"This starts tomorrow, though. I've got a date with Gordo tonight."

"Again? Don't you two ever get sick of sucking face?"

"No, not really," Lizzie said, immaturely sticking her tongue out at Matt. "Now _get out._ "

Lizzie headed downstairs to answer the door. Matt was sitting on the bottom step with a comic book, but he looked up to see who was at the door.

"Hey," Lizzie said, greeting Gordo with a kiss.

"Hi, beautiful. Hey, Matt." Gordo stepped in.

"Hey," Matt said, smiling smugly. Lizzie rolled her eyes as Gordo followed her up the stairs.

"What's gotten into Matt?" Gordo asked, sitting down on the bed and taking Lizzie's hand, pulling her close.

"He knows I was at your house last night," Lizzie replied, leaning her forehead against Gordo's. "Now I have to drive him wherever he wants to go so he doesn't tell my parents."

Gordo rolled his eyes. "Let me know if you need a break and I'll take him where he needs to go."

"It's okay, he's my brother, my problem."

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Wanna pick up Miranda and head to the beach?" It was May of their junior year, and it was warm and sunny out.

"Or we could go by ourselves and...you know...on the beach."

Lizzie laughed. "I'm not having sex with you on the beach," she said, keeping her voice low in case Matt was outside listening.

"Fine," Gordo said, pretending to pout. He fished his keys out of his pocket and stood. "Let's go get Miranda."

 **A/N: This is a little more mature than anything I've ever written, but I want to expand my horizons, you know? I'm sure the story is rather predictable right now, but trust me, it won't be later. There will be some controversial issues in the story, just warning you now. Please RR and enjoy!**

 **-Lucy**


End file.
